


桃之夭夭

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 3





	桃之夭夭

01

张九龄对“书中自有黄金屋”这句话的理解就是，书里面有一个黄金一样好的屋子，好让他进去睡上美美的一觉。不然怎么解释张九龄看着书里面的之乎者也，眼皮就会打架呢？

小书童王九龙在旁边帮他磨着墨，他的手指很长，墨水一不小心就沾到自己的手指上。他扭过头去，看到睡得正酣的小少爷，捂嘴笑得特别开心，脑袋瓜灵机一动，用脏了墨的手偷偷地点在小少爷的鼻子上。

“九龙，别闹。”张九龄梦呓中挥手打掉王九龙的手，却扑了个空。他揉着眼睛坐起来，只看到手上沾着墨水使劲擦脸，却越擦越脏的小书童。

“真是笨呐，我来给你擦。”张九龄把王九龙拉过来，掏出怀里的寻常手帕，一点一点地帮他把脸上的墨水都给擦干净。

“我们九龙将来是不是要金榜题名呀，这么喜欢墨汁，连脸上也要涂上。”

本来也是打趣的话，可是王九龙听了却别扭又不自在：“九龄少爷，我是陪您读书的，只希望九龄少爷能够有朝一日高中状元。”

“我要是得中状元，你干嘛去？”张九龄不放他的手，反问他。

“我......应该还是陪伴在您身边吧。”

02

“少爷，九龄少爷，你这书底下是什么？”今天习字先生没来，前头回报了老爷，老爷只是叫少爷温书。可是王九龙发现，这少爷平时看书也没有今日这样入神，手不释卷倒真有那么几分考取功名，寒窗苦读的架势。

但是等王九龙凑近看了看，这才发现其中的奥妙。大道之行也的下面摆着的竟然有插画的书页，王九龙虽然识字不多，可是他能够看清楚画啊。

那画上分明画着一对男女赤身裸体，身体交合着露出所有不避讳的部位。一张画看红了王九龙的脸，眼睛都不敢看向张九龄。

“你别告诉老爷，这书我是偷偷看的。”张九龄连忙按住王九龙的手，因为紧张并没察觉到王九龙的羞涩。他的心都在他偷偷藏着的禁书里了，等他反应过来放开王九龙的手地时候，王九龙的脸都可以煮鸡蛋了。

“九龙，不然，我们一起看？”

椅子分了一半两个人挤着坐下来，张九龄的心思不在书上，而是顺着王九龙的手一路向上。他看着王九龙粉嫩的唇，看着那藏在唇瓣里整齐的牙齿。就像是书中那有着勾人的唇瓣，引着人想要亲上去。

手里的书被拿走，王九龙还没反应过来，张九龄就俯下身子凑了过来。柔软的唇瓣紧紧贴着，不知道闭上眼睛的两个人四目相对，只觉得浑身燥热。

“九龄少爷，你这是干嘛啊。”

03

十几岁正是情窦初开的时候，也是最容易被移心挪性的时候。张九龄因为偷看了几本禁书有无人尝试，每一回都是偷偷地拉了王九龙来乱摸。书上讲的是男女之情，但是放在王九龙身上好像也没什么不对，王九龙每一次也和书上的一样，红着脸嘴巴里发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音。

“九龙，真的很舒服吗，像书里的那样？”张九龄发问。

“嗯……就是有一种奇怪的感觉，身上会热，那种东西流出来的时候会觉得很舒服。”王九龙被抱在书桌上，叉开腿任由张九龄的手在他的裤子里摸着。他的手反扣住桌角，仰着头喃喃道，“可以，快一点吗？”

第一次王九龙拘谨得很，浑身都不能放松。张九龄又是没经验的，顶得不得法，只是疼得王九龙直掉眼泪。但是后来他找到了方法，弄得王九龙每一次都很舒服，而现在王九龙主动问他，可不可以快一点。

丝绸的布料被扯坏，发出嘶拉的声音，王九龙又白又细的两条腿缠在张九龄身上。书房比较僻静，少有人来，而此刻更是只有王九龙细碎呜咽的声音和张九龄低沉的喘息声。

“九龙，我前些日子看《诗经》，看到里面有一篇特别适合你，你想听吗？”

“是哪一篇？”王九龙靠在他耳边，亲了亲张九龄的耳垂，又去亲张九龄的脸，“这也是禁书吗？”

“这不是禁书，这是一本好书。书上说桃之夭夭，灼灼其华。之子于归，宜其室家。”张九龄仰着头，回应着王九龙的吻。

“我没有你读书多，不明白。”

“我来解释给你听，这是一首贺新娘的诗。桃之夭夭，你看桃树茂盛的样子，花儿开得那样红火，你将来嫁进门的话，一定会让家庭和顺美满。”

“九龙，嫁给我，好不好？”

鲜红的嫁衣王九龙穿了肯定好看，他白，张九龄都能想象到他红色丝绸在他腿间滑落半遮半掩的样子。王九龙陪他读书也很久了，从很小的时候就在一起，那么干脆长大了也别分开，就一直陪在他身边。

“九龙，行不行？”

“九龄少爷，这句话，你等大了些再说吧。”王九龙慌忙推开他，穿上衣服。张九龄的话叫他吃惊，也让他心慌。他不过就是一个陪在他身边的小书童，能陪在张九龄身边，已经很不错了。

屋外突然传出了一声尖叫，窗外有个黑黢黢的影子闪过，张九龄高声问了一句是谁，没有人应答。

回答他的是凄厉的猫的叫声。

04

长大是一件悲伤的事情，你不能再像儿时一样无忧无虑什么都不顾忌，有很多事情是你想做却又不能够做的事情。这几年来王九龙长高了很多，大有超出张九龄的架势。而张九龄也不再藏那些禁书，也肯把心思花在孔孟之道上。

站立在侧的小书童不会再不小心把臭臭的墨汁弄到手上，也不会偷偷地趁小少爷瞌睡的时候用墨水点他的鼻尖。王九龙举止有了疏离，像是被谁特意教导过一般。

张九龄本来看书就头痛，屋子里点的香又熏得他头疼，回忆起从前的事情来，想到和王九龙偷偷做过的事情，不自主地舔了舔他的嘴巴。

他自己并不知道王九龙为什么后来故意躲着他，好像他会吃了王九龙。身体里的瘾都被勾了出来，张九龄可是说到做到的人。

“唔，九龄少爷你干嘛？”王九龙抓着张九龄的手，他没想到张九龄的举动，他被抱在桌子上，他的身下还压着张九龄刚刚翻过的书籍。

书里还写着君子之行，张九龄才读完，竟然就行这样非礼的事情。

“当然是你啊，我问你，你近来为什么躲着我？”张九龄的手法比从前更好，王九龙没几下就软在了张九龄的身上，垂着头搭在张九龄的肩头。

王九龙喜欢张九龄，想一直陪在张九龄身边。他不可能自己要躲张九龄。还是因为以前他们在书房里做这样的事情被老爷发现了。他挨了一顿板子，被告诫他只是一个伴读书童，他的任务是要陪着少爷读书，要让少爷高中红榜这次是他的荣耀。

而不是和小少爷行这样的云雨之事。他终将会娶亲的，和你没关系。

陌生又熟悉的抚摸让王九龙丢了神志，两条腿被张九龄分开，却并没什么东西可以夹紧。张九龄从椅子上站起来，扶着他的东西顶进去，王九龙的两条腿始终都被张九龄抓着大腿，不能用力，只好蹭着桌腿。

交合之处流出了黏稠的液体，流到了书上，张九龄没有停下来，只是不知疲倦地向王九龙索取着。

“少爷，九龄少爷，”王九龙还像以前一样这样唤他，仿佛什么都没变，但是他们都长大了，“书，书脏了。”

“脏了就脏了，再买新的。”张九龄喘着气打断王九龙，“九龙，你记得吗，我说我要给你穿上嫁衣。”

“你要嫁给我的。”

“啊，好，嫁给你。”王九龙头皮发麻，张九龄比以前更让他感到刺激。他现在像是海上的一叶扁舟，雨打风吹让他只能在原地打转，而张九龄是他的东风，他只需要抱着张九龄就能够冲向远方，一直沉沦下去。

“你不骗我？你要穿上红色的嫁衣，那时候你自己把你的腿分开，我要看红的的丝绸滑过你的腿间，我要亲自把它扯下来，然后再塞进你的身体里还给你。”

“九龙，我想要你。”哪怕是男女之事，但是张九龄也只想和王九龙一个人做。

“好，都依你。只是别到时候，我穿上了嫁衣，你不要我。”王九龙看着张九龄情欲盛极的眼睛，温柔地闭上眼睛，亲了亲他的额头，鼻尖，唇瓣。

王九龙吻得小心翼翼，像是捧着什么珍宝。身下做着波涛汹涌的事情。上面却是如水一般的温柔。张九龄想要脱掉王九龙的上衣，在解到能够看见若隐若现的胸脯的时候，被王九龙按住了双手。

“九龄少爷，留点念想吧。如果你能够考取功名，那我就依你，好不好？”

那有何难？张九龄按着他的头，伸出舌头来舔了舔王九龙送过来的唇。

“一言为定。”

05

流言纷纷从院子里传了开来，还传到了外面去。都说张家有一个不专心读书的少爷，偷看禁书，还和自己的书童行苟且之事，于己于家于祖宗无望。老爷自己都在发愁，不知这儿子能否有考取功名扬眉吐气的一天。

他们家世代都是做官的，他们的官路可不能断在这里。有人来报说少爷书房整天都是让人听了面红耳赤的声音，只有一个书童在里面。有时候伺候的人进去换书，换下来的书上还有不知道是什么的脏东西，书都毁了。

眼见着张九龄要快要到了弱冠之年，不用旁人再陪着读书，而书童也慢慢大了。也该要给张九龄许下一门亲事，好让他明白成家立业的重要，也让他更加用功去考取功名才对。

小书童被悄悄召唤进老爷的屋中，被发下誓言一定会好好地劝少爷用功读书。他日若是少爷红榜高中，那自然也不会亏待了小书童。打那以后，小书童就不爱亲近少爷，看见少爷伸过来的手，就要拒绝。

科举考试的前一晚张九龄让王九龙在自己床上躺着，陪他说话。那一晚上他们说了好多的话，把过去的日子和未来的打算都想了个遍。王九龙躺在他身边，笑着用嘴堵住了张九龄那张喋喋不休的嘴。

“少爷，明天好好考试，我在家等你。”

醉心功名都是说给别人听的故事。张九龄自己知道，他用功读书也只是为了王九龙。红榜高中的时候他身边的小厮高兴得发疯，这下没人会再说那些让人发笑谣言，大家只会记住一个风流少爷不费吹灰之力就金榜题名。

他们会羡慕会称赞，好像从前讥讽张九龄的不是他们。

张九龄不管这些，他跨着马回家，好消息早就有人传给了家里，他要去找王九龙。他仿佛看到了王九龙穿着嫁衣在家里等着他，等着他去握住王九龙的手。

这个梦快要成真了，就差一步之遥了。

可是家里上上下下都没有王九龙的踪影，连他平时住的屋子也是干干净净。问谁，谁也只是说不知道。

金榜题名带给他的快乐，他并没有体会到。他脚步匆匆，不顾下人的反对也不等下人的通报就走进了屋子里。坐在上垂手的老爷正在喝茶，眉间的喜悦一点都藏不住，看到张九龄来了，他挂着笑容放下了茶盏。

“是九龄来了啊，你快收拾收拾，等着进京做官吧。”

“王九龙呢？”

“你说那个书童？你现在大了，也考上了功名，你不再需要书童了。”

“我问你，王九龙呢？”张九龄口气中带着急切，他握紧了拳头，又问了一遍，“我要知道他在哪，他人呢？”

“九龄，你不应该把他看得那么重要。”年老沧桑的声音响了起来，“你若是想，我可以给你娶亲，选一个好人家的姑娘。”

“九龙，我要王九龙。”张九龄走上前来把那瓷盏摔在了地上，地上都是碎茬和几片茶叶，湿了一大片。

“你骗他疏远我，骗他哄我读书，等我考取功名之后你不需要他了，你就把他赶走。”张九龄冷冷道，“我要王九龙，没有他这个功名我就不要了，谁爱当官谁当去。”

“我就要王九龙。”

06

穿着一身素服的少年在街上不知道晃了多少圈，他不知道他要去哪里，他漫无目的地走着，路过一家绸缎庄，他抬起头来看到门口挂着一匹鲜红漂亮的布。

这匹布料适合做嫁衣。

Fin


End file.
